Friends With Benefits
by Katherinereads
Summary: Good friends Lucy and Ian decide on having a "friends with benefits" relationship. But will the be able to stay just that? What happens when one of the develops feelings for the other? Lucian. Rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

"Friends with benefits?"

"Yeah." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ian and me being benefriends? I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. Staring blankly at the wall, I sat down on the couch behind me in my dressing room.

"Just think about it Luce," Ian proposed. "We've always had really great chemistry and it's not like we don't find each other attractive. Dating each other would put our friendship and on-screen chemistry in jeopardy. Neither of us are seeing anyone right now and it could be a good way to get rid of some sexual frustration…"

Well he wasn't wrong. I have been in kind of a dry spell recently after my last breakup and then everything got so busy...

The silence became too much so Ian cleared his throat. "I mean if you don't want to, of course that's okay. It's just something to think about."

"Well you do make a compelling argument, Mr. Harding," I joked, trying to make things even a slightest bit less uncomfortable than they were right now. Not really knowing what to say, I don't speak for probably what was a couple moments, but felt like a couple hours. I look at Ian shyly. "Can I sleep on it maybe?"

I can't exactly tell what Ian is thinking by the expression on his face, but he nods. "Of course!" Neither of us speak, both not having a clue what to say.

 _Oh my god Lucy just think of something. You can't possibly make things more awkward than they are right now._

"Um…" Ian started. "I'm gonna head out. It's starting to get late. I'll talk to you later." His weight shifted back and forth as he rocked on his heals with his hands in his pockets, before turning around and heading towards the the door.

"Bye." I whispered. I gave a little wave and Ian forced a small smile before he stepped out of my dressing room.

I swiftly went over and closed the door very gently and waited there for a moment stunned, not letting my fingertips leave the metal doorknob. Thank god I don't have any more scenes with him today. Once I knew he was far enough down the hall, I relaxed my body and turned to press my back up against the door. I let out a huge breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Holy shit," I murmured to myself. Friends with benefits? Where the hell did he even get that idea? I have to admit though, it did sound rather appealing. But I can't, can I? I mean it's not like we would be dating or anything. No strings attached. It would be the same old Lucy and Ian… just the same old Lucy and Ian that also happen to be sleeping together.

I shake my head as if I was trying to shake away this idea bouncing around my head and try to clear my mind. I glance at the clock to see I have five minutes until my call time. I pick up Aria's jacket off the couch and head down to the stage trying to focus on work and not the possibility of getting into bed with one of my best friends.

 **Ian's POV**

Oh. My. God. Did I really just do that? Did I really just give Lucy and invitation to have sex with me? What was I thinking? I'm walking rather quickly down the hall towards the parking lot, desperately wanting to get home and have a cold beer. Or four.

I reach my car and start it up rather aggressively: yanking on my seatbelt and shoving the key into the ignition. _Why and I acting so weird? I'm just anxious. Yeah that must be it._

My mind is going a million miles and hour. Why the hell did I let myself ask her that? God, she must think I'm crazy. What am I gonna do? I'll just apologize tomorrow and tell her it was a stupid idea and we should just forget it ever happened. But what if she likes the idea… No! Of course she wouldn't. She probably thinks that I'm some creep now. God damn it how did I mess this up! Lucy is one of my best friends; I don't want this to push her away.

Once I get home, the first thing I do is pull out a beer from the fridge and chug down half of it. I take my phone out from my pockets and start sending a text to Lucy. I start typing and then change my mind. I lock it before sliding it back into my pocket and then chug down the other half of the beer. I grab another one from the fridge and make my way over the couch. I collapse onto the cushions and try not to think about the friendship that I could have possibly ruined today and slowly drift into a deep sleep.

 **Lucy's POV**

"That's a wrap! Great job ladies!" I just finished filming a scene with Troian. I quickly hurry of set towards my dressing room, but Shay catches up to me.

"Lucy!," she called out, pacing fastly to keep up with my hurried steps. "Is everything alright? You seemed pretty distracted earlier. Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?" I chirped trying to play it off. "Oh course not! I'm fine don't worry about me."

"Well you don't seem fine," she insisted. Damn it. Why can't she just leave it alone? "Is it boy trouble?"

Oh no. Can she really see right through me? Sometimes I wish we weren't so close. "No!" I said a little too harshly, causing Troian to be taken aback. I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just been really busy and I'm just tired, that's all."

"It's okay. I get it." Her words were meant to assure me, but I could tell she didn't quite buy it.

We reach my dressing room and I bid her goodnight, desperately wanting this conversation to be over already. She smiles and head off to her own dressing room and I gratefully lock the door to mine and start taking off my costume.

What the hell am I going to do about Ian? I've been thinking about it the entire time Troian and I were filming. Is it bad that the idea is starting to sound really appealing to me? Damn it, why can't I get this out of my head. I should just tell him no thanks; he'll understand. But deep down I could tell that I didn't want to do that, and that I actually wanted to say yes. Why did I want this so bad? I mean Ian and I are good friends. Sure I maybe had a crush on him when we first met, but that was a long time ago. Did I still like him? I pushed the idea out of my head. _That's stupid, Lucy. Of course you don't._

I slip on my high waisted shorts and crop top that I came to work in and pick up my phone off my vanity. I scroll through my contacts and pull up Ian's name. Was I really doing this? Am I really going to do this? I am really going to accept his offer. _Just do it Lucy. He's the one that offered this in the first place! Just rip off the band-aid._ I let out a shaky breath and press the call button.

It rings several times before I hear his voice. "Hi, you've reached Ian! Sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now. I'll call you back as soon as I can. Bye!" I end the call and set the phone down not wanting to do this over voicemail. Was he ignoring me? No, he wouldn't. He's probably just in the bathroom or something.

I stand there for a moment dazed and confused. _Fuck it._ I' going over to his apartment. I grab my keys off the table and make my way to the car afraid of what I'm about to do.

The whole ride over there I am shaking my head in disbelief. There's no going back after this. Once it's done it's done. After what feels like hours, I finally pull into his driveway. I sit in my car a minute trying to either talk myself out of it or gather up the courage to go up to his porch; to be honest I can't quite tell which one I'm doing.

Throwing caution to the wind, I step out of my car and strut my way to the front door. I raise my hand to knock on the door, but it doesn't move. This will change things between us, and I know it. But he's one of my best friends and I don't think anything could change that. _Here goes nothing._ I mentally collect all my strength and knock thrice on his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ian's POV**

I awoke from my slumber groggy and dazed. It took a minute until today's events came flooding back to me. Lucy. The offer. Everything. I shook my head and went to retrieve my phone on the coffee table. The screen read "Missed Call: Goose". _Oh shit. Lucy probably thinks I'm ignoring her._ I consider calling her back but before I can, I hear three knocks on the door. Curious as to whom might want to see me at 9:30 at night, I head to the door.

I swing the door the wide open to see Lucy standing on my doorstep eyes wide like a deer in headlights. "Lucy! I wasn't uh- wasn't expecting you. Do you uh… wanna come in?"

Lucy doesn't say anything. Nothing. She's just standing there, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Then all of a sudden her lips were on mine. I'm taken aback at first but after I was able to register what was happening, I kiss her back with just as much force. I pull Lucy inside my house and push her up the closed front door without ever letting our lips part. I grab her head as she lets her hands run up and down my chest. I murmur to her between kisses "Does this mean-" "yeah," she breathed, knowing what I was implying.

With that I grab her hips and pull her up so her legs could wrap around my waist, still holding her against the door. My heart is racing. Sure, I had thought about Lucy romantically before, and I've kissed her many times for the show, but it was never like this. I press my knee against her crotch causing her to gasp in pleasure and excitement. By now, Lucy and I were playing tonsil tennis with our tongues. I move my head down to her neck, nibbling on her ear and leaving open mouth kisses all over.

Lucy's hands wrap around to my back and start pulling on my shirt. I move my lips off of her skin momentarily so she can swiftly pull it off over my head and then I immediately reattach my lips to hers. I suck on her bottom lip making her moan. God, she sounds so sexy when she does that.

My hand move from her waist to her ass. I play with it a little and then hoist her up higher onto my body so my hands have access to her hot center. I leave my left hand on her bottom, but I slip my right hand her skirt, tracing slow circles on her thighs getting dangerously close to her core. I fell come of her wetness on her thigh which makes me smile knowing that I have such an effect on her. Lucy whimpers each time I get close only to continue my ministrations on her thigh.

Figuring I have teased her enough I slip a finger inside of her and she throws her head back and moans loudly. I press my lips all over her neck and add a second finger to pump in and out of her. I move my thumb to graze over her swollen clit and Lucy yelps by surprise. I press my thumb down harder and rub on her clit while inserting a third finger into her pussy. I move my fingers in the "come hither" motion to try to hit her g-spot. I assume I found it given the moans escaping Lucy's mouth.

"Oh god Ian! I'm gonna cum." The plea in Lucy's voice turns me on immensely and I feel my hand cock press against my jeans, desperately needing attention. Wanting to send her over the edge I add a fourth finger and kiss her passionately. I feel her walls clamp around my fingers and so I flick her clit. I and pleasantly surprised to find out Lucy is a screamer when burries her head into the crook of my neck and yells recklessly as she climaxes. I kiss her neck softly while I give her a minute to catch her breath and recover from her high.

Once her breathing is back to normal, she pulls me into a deep kiss and plays with the curls on the bottom of my neck. "Bedroom?" she whispers. I just nod my head and continue to kiss her as we make our way up the stairs to my room, stripping each other just into our underclothes as we go.

I throw Lucy onto my bed and stand to admire her in her extremely sexy matching purple bra and thong before climbing in to join her. I wrap my arms around her small frame and kiss her with force. She flips us over so she's straddling and looking down at me and I'm lying flat on my back. She slowly grinds her hips on my throbbing erection and I let out groan making her giggle which just made my cock even harder. How is she this fucking sexy?

Lucy bends down and puts her lips on mine and I immediately force my tongue into her mouth hungrily. She slowly starts moving down my body, giving each part of me a proper amount of attention: my neck, my chest, my thighs, and occasionally back to the lips. She is leaving kisses on my stomach when she reaches the top of my briefs. She leaves a small kiss on top of my erection before looking up at me with big eyes and takes them off in one swift movement.

She takes her time getting comfortable, however I can tell she is taking longer than she needs to just to tease me a bit more, which seems to be her favorite thing to do. She wraps her small hand around the base of my shaft and takes one long lick from the bottom to the top of my length. "Oh god." She has me groaning loudly. She slowly slides my rock cock into her mouth and I throw my head back in pleasure. I feel her start to move her hand and head at the same rhythm up and down my shaft. I look back down at her and I am sure as hell pleased with the sight I see. Lucy is looking straight into my eyes as she gives me the best head I've ever had. Her hand move down to massage my balls as her heads remains bobbing up and down, taking me deeper and deeper into her mouth each time. She switches so she has her hands on my shaft and moves her head down to suck and lick my balls. I close my eyes and let out a satisfied sigh. Her hands move down and run up and down my thighs and she takes my dick back into her mouth. My breath starts to quicken and I feel her head stop moving. I look down at her and find her looking back up at me. She takes me all the way out of her mouth, then slowly moves her mouth back onto my length all the way to the bottom so my tip is touching the back of her throat, never blinking or gagging the whole time. To be quite honest, I'm surprised someone so small could fit it all in. "Dear god Luc! Shit. I'm gonna-" She swallows causing my to cum hard in her mouth and she cleans up the mess with her tongue. _She's obviously done that before._ That was great. Like a fucking fantastic blowjob. But I get an odd hint of jealousy knowing she has experience. I brush it off quickly when a grinning Lucy climbs up on top of me.

I pull her into a deep kiss as she continues to smile. "Jesus Luc. If I knew you were so good of that I would have done this a loongg time ago." She giggles once more and pulls me into a kiss that got very quickly heated. I flipped her over so I'm now the one on top without ever breaking the kiss. I let my hands wander and roam all over her petite figure. I move my head down and begin to kiss her neck. I find a sweet spot on her jawline to suck and nip on gently. I am satisfied when Lucy lets out a breathy moan into my ear and tilts her head back to give me better access.

As I let my lips wander farther and farther down Lucy's body, I lets my hands run up and down her back and play with the hook on her bra, silently asking for permission to take it off. Lucy nods quickly in anticipation so I take it off as soon as I can. I gaze down at her beautiful body I admire her perky breast and erect pink nipples. Sure, Lucy's charm and beauty hasn't gone unnoticed by me. Many times in the past have I admired her body. But seeing her now was different. And no, not just because she's naked. Her wavy brown locks complement hew round and soft face perfectly. Her body is mesmerizing.

Lucy shifts underneath me. _It's probably because you've been staring at her, man. Do something._ I kiss her softly on her forehead, the tip of her nose, and gently on the lips. "You're so beautiful Lucy." I kiss her once more with a bit more force, and return my attention back to her breast.

I cup them in my hands and play with them for a moment, playing with the nipples. My mouth goes towards the left breast first. I suck, bite, kiss, lick wherever I can as Lucy moans and sighs of satisfaction. I move to do the same to the right breast. I look up to see Lucy with her eyes closed and head back basking in the feeling. I place kisses down the valley of her breast and make my way farther and farther down until I reach her panty line.

Making sure she still wants to do this, I look up to silently ask once more. Lucy's looking at me, her eyes dark with lust, waiting for me to make my move. I look back down at her soaking underwear, give her some teasing kisses on her thighs, just as she did to me, and slide off her thong. Her beautiful shaved pussy is dripping wet; I like my lips before I dive in.

I give her one long and slow lick from her asshole to her clit making her scream and throw her head back. I take her labia into my mouth to suck on them. Lucy props herself up on her elbows to look down on me. I return the look which drives her wild. I forcefully stick my tongue into her cunt and swirl it around causing Lucy's breath to quicken. She closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip. God, she is so fucking sexy. This only drives me to bury my face and tongue deeper into her pulsing core. Her finds grab hold of the locks in my hair and pull on them tightly which makes me crazy. I pull my tongue out of her cunt and attack her clit. Lucy screams and bucks her hips, but I hold her down to keep her still. I start by quickly licking her clit and speeding up my pace. To keep her going I start sucking down on it. Lucy is squirming underneath me, but I keep her down wanting to pleasure her as much as she did me. As I continue to play with her clit, I shove three fingers inside of her. "GOD! Ian I'm so close. Yes! There! Fuck us." Lucy is crying out in pleasure as she nears her climax, so to push her over the edge I add a fourth finger and start pumping right towards her g-spot. This sends her flailing underneath me as she cums _hard_ all over my fingers. I don't stop my ministrations until she has fully ridden out her orgasm.

I lick up all the cum off the inside of her legs and withdraw my finger from her, causing her to whimper. I make my way back up her body, leaving occasional kisses, until we are eye to eye once again. I lick her sweet juices off of my digits, and offer one to her, which she eagerly accepts. Lucy wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a tender kiss. I reach over to my nightstand and take out a condom. Trying to open it was a lot harder than it should be. Why was I so nervous? Lucy smirks a little and takes it from me, opening it effortlessly with her nimble fingers. She reaches and rolls it down my length making me groan.

Lucy and I gaze at each other for a minute. She plays with the little hairs on the back of my neck as a brush her hair out of her face and leave the occasional brief kiss on her cheeks. "Are you sure?" I whisper, hoping she was still up for this "fuck buddies" situation (not that tonight hasn't been full of all those fun and games.) Lucy bites her bottom lip and gives a small "mm-hmm", giving me the clear to line myself up with her entrance.

I push myself into her slowly and we both moan at how tight and wonderful this new sensation feels. Once I'm buried all the way inside her, Lucy wraps her legs around my waist and pulls me close. I start thrusting in and out of her, going harder and faster each time. Our hands explore each other's bodies and we kiss, whether it was on the lips or skin, whatever we can find and. Both Lucy and I are breathing heavy and moaning, getting louder and louder the deeper I buried within her. In no time I am pounding in and out of her and Lucy is screaming. "Oh shit Ian I'm about to cum,' Lucy whimpers. "Hold on, baby. I'm so close." I speed up my thrust and feel Lucy's walls clamp around my dick and orgasm, which triggers my climax. I collapsed on top of her (careful not to crush her underneath me) and we both lay there panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat as we come down from our highs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

I open my eyes and immediately regret doing so when light pouring through the window blinds me. I take a minute to adjust and remember the events of last night. We slept together. Ian and I. Things were going to be different from here one out. I don't know how, but they will.

Taking a quick sweep around the room, I am soon able to notice how nice it is (despite our garments scattered in various places on the floor). I've been over to Ian's before, but never up in his bedroom. He had an en suite and I nice big window that has a small balcony. In the right corner he has a huge bookcase. I smirk a little thinking about what a book geek he is. Very similar to his on screen character, just without all the 'dating high schoolers' deal.

I look around some more and spot a beautiful analog clock on his wall. I take a stronger look and see that it's 1:15 p.m. 1:15! _Did we really sleep in this late?_ Well, then again we did get up to some stuff… multiple times. I recall last night's events: we fucked, then talked, the fucked, then chatted, the fucked, and joked… and fucked once more. (With some hearty rest in between, of course). But I do have to admit, it was fun. And I was able to get rid of some… _frustration_ , persay.

I roll over on my side to see a very sleepy Ian chest down on the mattress still sleeping. He looks adorable. His hair is a complete mess, he's drooling a little, and he has morning breath, but nevertheless, adorable.

Being careful not to wake him up, I tip-toe out of his bed (still naked from last night's activities) to his bathroom, gently closing the door as to not make a sound. I desperately need a shower. My body smells like sweat and sex… which are not exactly the finest smells in the world.

Sick of feeling sticky, I walk to the shower and pass a mirror on the way. Nothing really surprises me about the way I look: sex hair, makeup under the eyes, and other morning after aesthetics. But what makes me do a double take is all the dark purple and blue hickeys that cover a lot of my neck, collarbones, and decolletage. I silently curse Ian for leaving such artwork. How the hell am I supposed to cover this up?! _Well that's what happens when you do it four times in one night, Luc!_

Shrugging it off and figuring I'll find a way to fix it later, I go ahead and run the shower water until it nice and steamy. I step in and let the water run all over my body and let out a sigh. There was something so soothing about a hot shower. I lather up shampoo in my hair and rub the soapy suds all over my body.

My mind wanders to the events of last night. God I never expected things to be so… good? To be honest I don't know exactly what I was expecting, but I didn't imagine our bodies would work together they way they did. Or that he would make me as satisfied as he did. Or that it would go so well and I would enjoy it as much as I did.

My body shivers as I think about the way he touched me and caressed me. And his physique! We had filmed several topless scenes together before, but I never expected him to be so- well- big. I breathy moan escapes my lips when I feel a pool of wetness form between my legs. Subconsciously, my hand slide down towards my crotch and I don't even notice it's there until I sigh at my fingers slipping through the lips of my cunt, but I don't hesitate to continue. I imagine different scenarios as I rub my clit and let a few fingers enter my tight core. I think about past lovers or some of my favorite positions with a faceless man, but my mind always wanders back it Ian. Just the thought of him gets me more and more excited. I think of Ian and me last night and how he was able to pleasure me. The image of his fingertips lightly grazing across my bare neck and shoulders makes my walls clench harder around my fingers that are now quickly thrusting in and out of me. To push my over the edge, I think of Ian making love to me, softly and sweetly. I press down on my clit and all that causes me to climax.

I slide my fingers out of me and catch me breath. _Oh my god. Did I really just get myself off in Ian's bathroom?!_ The thought of him possibly hearing me enter my mind and my cheeks turn bright red; I know I can tend to be loud. _Wait. Oh my god. Did I really just get myself off in Ian's bathroom to Ian and I making love?!_ I get it. We're friends with benefits now. It's not that weird for me to be thinking of Ian having sex together or casually hooking up. But the thought of him and me being so intimate and romantic getting me to climax?

I shrug it off. I've never done something like this; I'm sure it's normal to image something like that with a benefriend. I quickly finish off my shower before I let myself over think things. I grab a towel, dry myself off, and quietly tip toe back into the bedroom to get changed.

 **Ian's POV**

I squint my eyes open and yawn, still tired from last night. I roll over on my side and stretch my arms out for Lucy, but I find nothing but empty bedsheets. Confused, I look around, but then I hear the sound of running water and figure she must be taking a shower, so I relax my head back on my pillow and look up at the ceiling.

Wow. Last night was- wow. Our bodies worked so well together. I always have found Lucy attractive, I'm not blind, but I never expected her to be that sexy. She's so cute and bubbly most of the time, which is adorable, but gives her a childish and innocent glow. But she is nothing like that in bed…

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a moan coming from the bathroom. At first I figured I must have imagined it, given my thoughts were still focused on last night, but then I hear it again.

 _Oh my god. It can't be. Is it?_ I picture what Lucy might be doing in the shower and I must admit it is quite a turn on. _Stop it!_ I push away the thoughts before it comes my member can catch up with my mind. I hear one last moan coming from the shower and chuckle a little. Lucy sure does have a healthy libido.

The water stops running and a couple minutes later Lucy steps out of the bathroom in just a towel. Her skin glistens and her hair is up in a loose bun. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is.

"Good morning," she says. She starts going around the room and collecting her clothes in her arms. My breath hitched as she bends over, revealing her bum as she picks up her shirt.

"Good morning." My eyes follow her around the room until she has collected all of her clothes. "Did you enjoy your shower?" I asked with a hit on teasing in my voice. Lucy's cheeks turn pink and she looks at her feet. "Yeah, it was nice."

I slowly get out of bed, my eyes never leaving her body, and take several strides until I reach her. She looks up at me with innocent eyes. "Last night was…" I start, but I don't really know how to finish the sentence.

"Amazing." she offered. I didn't expect her to say that. I was probably getting false signals, but there was something about the way she said it that made me wonder if she felt something more than just the sex.

I just smile and slightly nod my head and lean down to pull her into a deep kiss. Let's just say we didn't start getting ready for another 40 minutes.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm working crazy hours and I'm also back at school and I've been really busy. Thanks for still following the story. I'll try not to leave such a long break between chapters in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aria's POV**

I left Ian's at about 3:00. After our adventures last night, I need to clean myself up at home before our table reading at 4:30. Thank god my roommate Annie is out of town or else I would be bombarded with questions upon my arrival. When she comes back in two week, I'll have to be more careful, but for now, I can bask in all the nights I get to spend with Ian.

I pull into my driveway and bounce up the stairs. Once inside, I know I need to find something that will cover up all the hickeys on my neck. Thank god today was only a table reading or else Ian's artwork would be exposed when I put on Aria's outfit.

I put on outfit after outfit trying to find something that would work. Some of them were able to cover up the hickeys, but I want to be able to look cute for Ian, too. God I can't get him out of my mind. I finally settle on a sun dress paired with a floral scarf, a jean jacket, and cowgirl boots. Now the real struggle will be keeping the scarf tight enough through the entire reading to hide all my marks.

After doing my hair and makeup, I pulled into work at 4:12. I know I'm early, but a small part of my brain is hoping that Ian might be early too.

I walk into the green room and find Troian, Shay, and Ashley already there. "Hey!" I say sitting down across from them at the table. "Why are all of you here so early?"

"We went to get a Starbucks before the reading. The line was a lot shorter than we expected it to be," Ashley spoke. "We texted you at around 2:15 about it but you didn't answer."

Oh shoot! I was with Ian at at 2:15 you know- we were...ya know. I grin a little thinking about it but quickly realize where I am. What do I say? "Oh sorry I about that! I slept until about 1:00 then went for a run. It really is a beautiful day today," I tried to play off, a little too eagerly I might add.

The girls giggled a little bit and I look up at them confused. "What?" I ask. They giggle a little bit more. "You're just very chipper," Shay says, "You've been pretty grumpy lately but today you seem to have woken up on the very right side of the bed."

"Oh," I grin. "I guess I am feeling particularly good today." Troian eyes me and then suddenly she lights up.

"Lucy!" she says surprised. "What?" I say confused. The other girls turned to her confused, as well.

Troian leans in and the rest of us do also. "You got laid didn't you!" she squealed in a hushed tone. My cheeks instantly turn bright red. Damn it. Of course Troian could figure it out! I silently curse myself for being so transparent.

"What makes you think that?" I say, trying to defuse the comment. It clearly isn't working. Ashley and Shay are grinning at me along with Troian in a "spill-all" kind of way.

"Oh you know why!" She exclaims, proud of her discovery. "Your skin is glowing, there is a bounce in your step, and you have that look in your eye that you always get when you're falling for someone."

Those last words repeat in my head. _Falling for someone_. Could I really be falling for Ian?

The girls keep babbling as I keep thinking so I don't even notice Ian come into the room until he is standing right next to the table.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He says, breaking my daze.

"Lucy got laid!" Ashley squeals, not even trying to be discreet about it. I role my eyes but then I notice Ian tense up slightly. _Oh god, I hope he doesn't think I told them._

"Really?" He says as he looks at me with his left eyebrow raised. God he's so cute. His attention is quickly stolen though when Ashley eagerly digs into the conversation. "Yeah but she won't admit it. But it's so obvious. I mean- don't you think she's acting like she got laid?" Ashley proposes to Ian.

Ian turns to me again and gives me a once over. I feel my heart rate start to go up as he continues to gaze at my body. He keeps his eyes locked on mine and stares at me lovingly. _Holy shit he could just make me melt_. I see the ends of his lips turn up ever so slightly. "Yeah," he finally says, with his eyes still on mine. "I think she did, too."

The girls all chuckle in excitement and Ian moves into his designated chair next to me. We all chatter on and (thankfully) our discussion ends shortly due to the table reading starting.

All throughout the reading I keep glancing over at Ian out of the corner of my eye and thinking about what Troian said earlier. Could I really be falling for Ian? Is it possible that he could someday fall for me?

I'm very relieved when the table reading is finally over. I quickly grab all my stuff and make a break for the bathroom before we can all start talking about my sex life again. I go to open the door to the restroom but someone walks out, beating me to it.

"Oh hey Lucy!"

"Hi Marlene," I greet.

"Hey, you did a great job at the reading today, Luce." She leans forward and to whisper in my ear. "But you should know that you may want to pull your scarf up a little bit." I blush and hurriedly tighten my scarf and before I can say anything, she's gone.

 _Oh, shit._ This has not been my finest hour.

 **AN: Hey guys! Remember when I said I would "try not to leave such a long break between updates"? Haha! That was funny. Sorry for the long wait. However, I am on break now so I should be able to get a couple chapters in before school picks back up again. I hope you enjoy. Please rate and review!**


End file.
